


With animal ears

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, John is Sweet, M/M, Sherlock is a child, Sherlock is a dog person, Sherlock is adorable, married, puppy, softies, with animal ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: Sherlock is a dog person and John is a good husband





	With animal ears

“John come on!” 

“You’re so slow!” 

“John, get moving!”

The blonde man rolls his eyes as the taller brunette man in the dark coat is practically dragging him across the street. Their hands are latched together, and Sherlock is walking so fast John has to jog to keep up with the long strides. 

A big blue sign shows further ahead a blue dog paw is painted next to the letters on the sign. Animal Shelter. The doctor’s lips curls up in a broad smile as he is dragged after the detective, also know as his husband. “Sherlock slow down!” John orders a little out of breath, but the detective doesn’t listen.

Sherlock opens the doors and the sound of animals is the first thing John notices. He glances up at Sherlock. He’s smiling as he moves up to the counter and tells them that they are here to look for a dog. He is basically behaving like a little child and John could imagine him doing his best not to jump up and down on the spot and clapping in his hands. The thought makes John chuckle.

When the gate to the dog run is opened Sherlock is the first one to slip inside. John stays outside for a while and lets his husband be the one to choose the puppy. Sherlock is kneeling down in the flock consisting of five different puppies, all competing for the brunette’s attention. 

A small dog seems to be the one that catches Sherlock’s attention the most. It has curly, white fur with a dark spot under the belly and the eyes are icy blue, matching his husband’s. The detective picks it up and starts talking to it as if it was a human child, and his otherwise deep baritone seems incredibly high. John chuckles again. 

Sherlock looks up and his eyes lock with John’s. His eyebrows are lifted slightly as a question and a shy smile is tugging at his lips. John nods and Sherlock’s smile grows wider. “This one it is then.” He states with shining eyes.


End file.
